Who Wants To Be A Millionaire
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Kuis kece dengan hadiah kece oleh presenter kece dan para peserta kece. Persembahan dari Author kece. RnR, ya, para readers yang kece. Salam kece :Dv / "Saya jawab A. Mawar," / "Kenapa?" / "Karena dari keempat jawaban, cuma jawaban mawar aja yang inisialnya pake huruf kecil. Beda dari yang lain," / "Cuma gegara itu...?" / Main chara: Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke.


Halo. Setelah sekian lama ga bikin humor Akatsuki :D Jangan salah sangka, ini fic sejatinya udah saya tulis sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Ciyus deh. Tapi lupa mulu saya publish. Dan saat kemarin saya iseng2 baca koleksi fic saya, saya nemu fic ini yang udah lama ampe banyak sarang laba-laba (?) :D Oke, happy reading deh.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note © Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan (not so) produly presents…**

**Who wants to be a Millionaire**

**Diadaptasi dari Kuis Who Wants To Be A Millionaire**

**Pencantuman secarik (?) lirik lagu:**

**Mandul © 'Penyanyinya' (sumpah, saya ga tahu T.T)**

**Layang Sworo © 'Penyanyinya' (Ga tahu juga T.T)**

**Cari Pacar Lagi © ST12**

**Warning : OOC, **AU**, hints BL **(karena fic ini dibuat saat saya dulu masih seorang fujoshi :D)**, **bahasa gaoehl dan ga baku nyempil di sana-sini, Minjem beberapa** chara dari fandom lain: Death Note. **Tapi ini** bukan **_**crossover**_** karena peran chara pinjeman juga ga signifikan sih.**

**Pairing : ga ada sih, cuma sekedar **_**hints**_** :p**

**Tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun dari pempublikasian fic ini.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_**Kamera kini sedang meng-shoot seorang lelaki berambut putih dan bermata merah muda. Ia memakai kalung dengan gandul segitiga di ujungnya. Lelaki itu bertelanjang dada. Sekalipun Pak Produser sudah mengingatkannya, bahwa ini adalah acara Kuis, bukan acara maksiat. Tapi lelaki itu tak peduli.**_

"Hallo, Pemirsa. Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Hidan Al-JaShino Aburame. Seperti minggu sebelumnya, saya akan menemani Anda dalam 10 jam ke depan dalam acara **Who wants to be a Seme**!" kata sang presenter itu.

Tepat setelah presenter itu berkata, _channel_ tempat acara itu berada langsung mengalami gangguan satelit. Acara pun tertunda dan hanya menampilkan garis-garis warna-warni bak kue lapis di layar kaca.

_**9 jam kemudian**_

"Hallo, Pemirsa! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Hidan Al- JaShino Aburame. Seperti biasa, saya akan menemani Anda selama 1 jam ke depan dalam acara **Who wants to be a millionaire**!" Hidan tersenyum manis tapi narsis sambil membusungkan dadanya saat seorang kru dibalik layar mengangkat sebuah papan kecil yang bertuliskan _"Tumben lu bener nyebut judul acaranya."_

_Backsound_ kuis pun terdengar.

_Tretetetetet…dumdumdum…sepuluh tahun sudah kita berumah tangga. Tetapi belum juga mendapatkan putra~_

"Terlebih dahulu, mari kita bacok kedelapan kontestan kita yang tengah hadir di studio ini! Dan sebelum itu, saya mau bilang bahwa para kontestan kita semuanya kali ini adalah seorang _shinobi_ handal. Khukhukhu…" Hidan ketawa gak jelas.

Kamera berbalik dari wajah Hidan menuju ke wajah para kontestan satu persatu. Dimulai dari lelaki berambut model pantat ayam yang duduk di ujung kiri.

"Sasuke Uchiha, seorang _shinobi_ pengkhianat!" Sasuke memasang tampang _cool_ di depan layar.

"Deidara Akatsuki, seorang wanita karir," kata Hidan PD. Deidara cuman cemberut meski kamera sedang meng-_shoot_ dirinya.

"Uchiha Itachi, _shinobi_ tampan dan berambut indah tak berketombe," kata Hidan sambil membatin _"Panjang bener gelarnya."_

"Pein Nagato, seorang _shinobi_," kata Hidan.

"_Ya eyalah! Masak gue tukang jamu?!"_ batin Pein jengkel.

"Uzumaki Naruto, _shinobi_ sekaligus _jinchuriki_ buruan kami," kata Hidan saat kamera beralih ke lelaki berambut duren.

"Akasuna no Sasori, seorang _shinobi_ sekaligus korban _pedophile_ Orochimaru," Hidan dengan keras mengatakannya, tak peduli jika Sasori mengumpat di hatinya.

"Kisame Hosh-Hosh, seorang hiu ninja," kata Hidan sambil membaca nama Kisame Hosh-Hosh.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Kakuzu, _shinobi_ handal dalam urusan per-uangan." Kakuzu melempar cium jauhnya saat kamera meng-_shoot_ dirinya.

"Baiklah, untuk menentukan siapa yang akan maju pertama ke kursi listrik dan mendapatkan hadiah senilai satu milyar dinar, maka para kontestan harus melewati dulu babak eliminasi (?)," kata Hidan tanpa memperdulikan wajah horor para peserta saat mendengar kalimat _kursi listrik_.

"Di depan Anda semua telah ada layar _laptop_, dan nanti akan ada soal di mana Anda semua akan diminta untuk mengurutkan pilihannya. Secepat mungkin. Semakin cepat, maka peluang Anda untuk duduk di kursi listrik berdaya **100 volt** semakin besar! Guwahahahahaha…," kata Hidan sambil tertawa psikopat.

"Siapkan diri kalian dan kita mulai dari sekarang!"

Di layar _laptop_ masing-masing peserta nampak sebuah soal yang harus mereka pecahkan.

**Urutkan dari yang ter-uke sampai ter-seme.**

**A. Light**

**B. Mello**

**C. Ryan**

**D. Neji**

Waktu pun terus berjalan. Kamera meng-_shoot_ para peserta secara bergantian. Menampilkan ekspresi mereka saat berpikir sekaligus berlomba mengetik.

"Ya! Waktu abis!" kata Hidan 2 detik setelah pertanyaan muncul di layar _laptop_.

"Oi! Cepet amet! Baca aja juga belom!" kata Pein jengkel.

"_Emang elu bisa baca?"_ seorang kru di balik layar mengangkat sebuah papan kecil pada Pein.

"Kita lihat siapa peserta yang akan bernasib tragis di atas kursi listrik!" kata Hidan.

Kamera meng-_shoot_ sebuah layar lebar (?) di belakang Hidan. Di sana terdapat sebuah data tentang jawaban yang telah dimasukkan para peserta tadi.

Sasuke Uchiha : B, D, A, C _(feeling)_

Deidara : C, A, D, B _(ngasal)_

Uchiha Itachi : C _(belom kelar ngetik)_

Pein Nagato : X _(salah pencet)_

Uzumaki Naruto : D _(kenalnya Neji doang)_

Akasuna no Sasori : A, B, C, D _(males mikir)_

Kisame : (No answer) _(kagak tau cara make laptop)_

Kakuzu : Neji, Mello, Light, Ryan. _(malah masukin katanya, bukan abjadnya)_

"Eeer…bentar deh…darimana tuh layar tahu kalo gue masukin jawabannya hanya ngasal doang?" Deidara heran.

"Nah…kita tunggu siapa pemenangnya…," kata Hidan sambil menatap ke layar lebar. Dan kemudian kamera langsung meng-_shoot_ sekalian meng-_zoom_ wajah Kisame.

_Sfx_ kemenangan pun terdengar : _-lantunan Surat Yasin-_

"Kagak adil!" kata Sasuke yang merasa paling jenius, "Dia 'kan kagak jawab apa-apa! Kok malah menang?!"

"Iya! Jangankan jawab, make _laptop_ pun gue kagak bisa!" kata Kisame bangga, "Lagian kenapa _sfx_ nya kayak gitu? Lu kira gue mau mati apa, pake dibacain Surat Yasin segala!"

"Fiuh…selamet gueh," Naruto sujud syukur.

"Eh, bego! Justru Kisame yang bener! Lu liat dong pertanyaannya!" kata Hidan sewot, "Urutkan dari yang ter-_uke_ ke yang ter-_seme_! Nah…pilihannya 'kan _seme_ semuah! Huwahahahahaha…bego banget sih!?" kata Hidan psikopat. Sang produser di balik layar juga ketawa ala _masochist_ (?).

"Silahkan maju ke depan, Kisame Hosh-Hosh…," kata Hidan sambil menyeret Kisame menuju kursi listrik, "Sebelum Kisame mati gosong di kursi panas, mari kita lihat dulu iklan yang mau lewat."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Iklan**_**…**_

**Terlihat seseorang berdiri di depan sebuah gedung. Seorang wanita.**

"**Anda seorang **_**fujoshi**_** sejati? Buktikan merahmu (?). Ikutilah PFSI, Perserikatan Fujoshi Seluruh Indonesia dengan alamat di bawah ini," model iklan itu menunjuk ke bawah. Padahal tulisan keterangannya ada di bagian atas layar.**

**Setelah diberi isyarat dari kameramen, si model akhirnya menunjukkan tangannya ke atas.**

"**Nah…kalian akan mendapat foto dan banyak koleksi lainnya tentang para **_**yaoi couple**_** di seluruh dunia. Seminggu sekali, akan ada kunjungan para **_**yaoi couple**_** yang beken ke gedung PFSI. Minggu ini bintang tamunya adalah MattMello. **_**C u and prepare yourself**_**. Khukhukhu…bawa daun sirih juga buat pencegahan mimisan."**

_**End of**_** iklan….**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Balik lagi ke jalan Jashin, Pemirsa," ujar Hidan numpang promo. Dia menatap Kisame, "Duduklah…," kata Hidan menyuruh Kisame yang masih berdiri, untuk duduk.

"Eeerrr…gue lesehan aja deh..," Kisame _ndelosor_ di lantai.

"Lu kira ini warung tegal?" bentak Hidan, "Lu mau duduk ato hadiah lu gue sumbangin ke panti pijat mesum?"

Dan Kisame langsung duduk anteng di kursi listriknya.

"_Buwahahaha…untung kursi gue adalah sofa empuk,"_ batin Hidan sambil duduk dan menaikkan kaki kirinya ke sofa. Tak menyadari bahwa sang sutradara diam-diam sebelumnya telah memasang listrik tegangan tinggi di dalam kursinya.

"Kisame Hosh-Hosh…apa kabar Anda?" tanya Hidan berbasa-basi yang kenyataannya emang basi.

"Baik dan saya akan mati di kursi ini," kata Kisame menderita, "Dan tolong, nama saya Kisame Hoshigaki, bukan Hosh-Hosh."

"Oh…iya! Baiklah Kisame Hosh-Hoshigaki Hosh…"

"Terserah kaulah."

"Saya jelaskan peraturannya. Kamu akan diberi 15 pertanyaan. Dimulai dari pertanyaan terendah senilai 50 ribu dinar, dan tertinggi adalah 500 juta dinar—"

"Bentar, katanya hadiah tertinggi satu milyar dinar. Elu mau korup, ya?!" kata Kisame tersinggung, "Enak banget. Gue mempertaruhkan nyawa gue di sini tauk!"

"Eh…Hosh-Hosh! Dengerin dulu kek!" sambung Hidan ikut jengkel, "Nilai tertinggi adalah 500 juta dinar ditambah 500 juta dinar!"

"Alah…ngeles lu!"

"Udah deh…gue sumbangin ke panti pijat mesum, nih?" ancam Hidan. Kisame diem, "Ada 3 titik aman, yaitu 1 juta dinar, 32 juta dinar, dan 1 milyar dinar. Akan ada 3 macam bantuan, yaitu _fifty-fifty_, _phone_, dan _asking audiences_. Masing-masing hanya diperbolehkan satu kali untuk digunakan. Ngerti kagak lu?!" kata Hidan dengan kecepatan bicara 450 kata permenit.

"Anggap aja gue ngerti, deh," Kisame pasrah.

"Oh ya, dan setiap kamu sampai di titik aman, maka sebagai ucapan selamat, kursi yang kamu duduki akan mengeluarkan kejutan listrik 100 volt selama 5 menit," Hidan tersenyum manis memandang wajah pucat Kisame.

"Siap?" tanya Hidan, "Minum dulu tuh solar di depan kamu kalo mau," Hidan menunjuk gelas berisi cairan yang betuliskan _Larutan H2SO4_.

Kisame menggeleng.

"Baiklah…kita mulai aja deh," kata Hidan.

_Sfx_ : -intro Titanic-

"_Buset! Dari tadi lagunya bernuansa kematian mulu!"_ batin Kisame jengkel.

"Pertanyaan pertama, 50 ribu dinar," kata Hidan sambil memulai membaca soal di layar _laptop_-nya. Dia menyadari bahwa Kisame mungkin menderita buta aksara akut.

**Bunga sebagai lambang cinta adalah…**

**A. mawar**

**B. Bangke**

**C. Melati**

**D. Marvell**

"_Cukup mudah sekali,"_ batin Hidan. _"Tapi ngapain tuh nama sinetron kebawa segala?"_

"_Brengsek! Soal cinta-cintaan gini Sasori pasti lebih tahu! Hiks…gue baru denger ada bunga yang namanya Marvell," _batin Kisame.

"Apa jawaban Anda?" tanya Hidan sambil berharap semoga permainan Kisame usai sampai di sini saja. Karena, semakin sedikit uang yang dimenangkan peserta, semakin besar tip yang diterima Hidan :D

"Saya jawab A. Mawar," jawab Kisame akhirnya.

"Kenapa?" Hidan langsung kecewa. Tip melayang sudah~

"Karena dari keempat jawaban, cuma jawaban mawar aja yang inisialnya pake huruf kecil. Beda dari yang lain," jawab Kisame mantap dan ga penting.

"Cuma gara-gara itu?" kata Hidan. Kisame mengangguk, "Baiklah…kita lihat saja jawabanmu. Kalo benar, akan terdengar lagu Saat Terakhir dari ST12, kalo salah akan terdengar lagu Jauh dari Gaby."

"Ujung-ujungnya itu semua adalah lagu pengiring orang mati!" kata Kisame.

"Dan jawaban Kisame adalah… "

_Backsound_ pun terdengar : -lagu We Are The Champion-

"Betooooooooeeeellll!" terdengar suara sang produser di balik bayangan (?).

"Tumben lagu pengiringnya _matching_?" kata Kisame, "Tapi tadi itu suara siapa sih? Jadi merinding gue."

"Kok lagunya beda?" gumam Hidan heran.

"Ya udah…kita lanjut saja," kata Hidan ketika lagu _we are the campion_ kelar setelah terdengar selama 5 menit. "Pertanyaan kedua, 125 ribu rupee."

"_Kok kurs-nya diganti sih? Niat nipu gue nih kuis rasanya," _batin Kisame.

**Sewajarnya, anting dipasang di…**

**A. Lidah**

**B. Telinga**

**C. Seluruh tubuh**

**D. Selangkangan**

"_Hoah! Gue gak nyangka nih kuis mesum juga. Tapi kok dilabeli dengan simbol SU (Semua Umur), ya?"_ batin Kisame ngeres.

"Apa jawaban Anda?" tanya Hidan.

"B. Telinga," jawab Kisame.

"Kok tahu?"

"Jadi bener, ya?"

Hidan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat dia sadar bahwa dirinya telah membenarkan jawaban Kisame tanpa sengaja.

_Backsound_ terdengar lagi menyambut kemenangan Kisame : -lagu Saat Terakhir ST12-

"_GUUUUUUUUUDDD. DANKE SHONE_!" suara sang produser bayangan terdengar lagi.

"_Gue bakar juga nih gedung,"_ batin Kisame.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, 250 ribu dinar!" kata Hidan mulai emosi karena belum dapet tip.

"_Nah…vulus-nye balik lagi ke Arab,"_ batin Kisame _sweatdropped_.

**Dalam istilah Jepang, dikenal istilah yaoi. Artinya adalah…**

**A. Pasangan lelaki dengan wanita**

**B. Pasangan waria dengan waria**

**C. Pasangan lelaki dengan lelaki**

**D. Pasangan janda dengan brondong**

"Boleh saya minum dulu?" tanya Kisame sambil meneguk asam sulfat di gelas.

"Ngapain lu nanya kalo lu dah minum?" tanya Hidan.

"Hm…karena saya ini kelahiran Amerika, jadi agak sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini," kata Kisame setelah melempar gelas tadi ke arah kameramen 1.

"Hah? Amerika? Nyak lu ngebabu di sana?" sindir Hidan.

"Enak aja! Nyak gue napi di sana tauk! Gue lahir di penjara loh…," kata Kisame bangga.

"Udah deh…jawaban lu apaan?!" tanya Hidan jengkel, "Malah nyeritain Nyak lu di sini lagi!"

"Hm…_feeling_ gue ada di C. _Yaoi_ gitu, deh…," Kisame mikir berat.

"Kok bisa?"

"Abisnya…pertama-tama tadi jawabannya A. Trus B. Nah…sekarang pasti C, 'kan?"

"_Siapa sih yang bikin nih soal? Bego banget! Gak punya strategi!"_ batin Hidan mangkel.

"Jadi apaan nih? Waktu 1 jam bakal abis dengan elu doang!" kata Hidan.

"Ya udah… C aja, deh," Kisame pasrah.

_Backsound_ terdengar lagi : -lagu PUSPA, ST12-

"GUD JOB. HOSH-CHAN!" sang suara misterius kembali terdengar.

"Ketahuan banget nih produser maniak ST12," gumam Kisame.

"Sekarang pertanyaan keempat. Nilainya 500 ribu dinar," kata Hidan.

**The antonym of slower is…**

**A. Shower**

**B. Faster**

**C. Pilot**

**D. Faber Castle**

"Heh! Bahasa apaan, nih? Pertanyaan yang lain!" Kisame uring-uringan.

"Eh bego! Lu sendiri yang bilang kalo lu lahir di Amerika. Ya udah. Harusnya lu ngerti dong!" kata Hidan, "Atau lu mau pake salah satu bantuan?"

"Ya udah…..gue pake tifi-tifi deh!"

"Hah? _Fifty-fifty_ maksud lu?"

"Apapun itu!"

"Okeh!"

**The antonym of slower is…**

**B. Faster**

**C. Pilot**

"Eeerrr…ini yang ditanyakan adalah merek bolpoin, ya?" tanya Kisame.

"Udah deh…lu jawab apa? Pertanyaan keempat aja dah gak bisa. Apalagi entar!"

"Gue pake _phone_ aja, deh!" kata Kisame.

"Dengan senang hati!" kata Hidan girang sendiri.

"_I am sorry, kutak akan love you lagi~"_ RBT terdengar dari nomor yang sedang dihubungi Kisame.

"Oh My Kira. Kenapa semua orang sekarang maniak Es Teh 12?" kata Kisame.

"_Halo!" _sapa orang yang di sana.

"Hoi! Ini gue," kata Kisame.

"_Gue siapa?"_

"Temen lu!"

"_Gue gak punya temen, tuh."_

"Kisame! Kisame! Prins of de si!"

"_Oh…."_

"….."

"…_."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"_WOI! Buruan ngomong lu, dodol! Lu kira pulsa lagi murah?!"_ seorang kru mengibarkan sebuah spanduk di balik layar ke arah Kisame.

"Oh…ya, bantuin gue dong," kata Kisame.

"_Paan?"_

"Ini…de antonim of slower is…faster atau pilot?"

"_Khukhukhu…"_

"Gak ada pilihan 'khukhukhu'!"

"_Gampang. __Wanni pirooooo__?"_

"Gue kasih 5 persen dari duit hadiah gue entar, deh."

"No_…."_

"Okeh! 50 persen, deh!"

"No problem_ maksudnya. Tapi kalo lu mau naikin jadi 50 persen sih…_Fine_. Jawabannya: Pilot!"_

"Bener?"

"_Ya, karena menurut gue, pilot lebih __murah__ daripada faster."_

"Kita lagi ngomongin 'paan, sih?"

_Tut tut tut…_ sambungan diputus oleh sang sutradara yang merasa rugi akan membengkaknya biaya telepon karena percakapan gaje itu.

"Terima kasih…Kakuzu," kata Kisame pada teman yang telah diteleponnya.

Kakuzu di baris peserta hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jadi jawaban lu apaan?" tanya Hidan.

"Eeeerr…kata Kakuzu sih Pilot," Kisame masih ragu.

"Gue tanya elu. Bukan Kakuz siapa lah itu!" kata Hidan tanpa menyadari _death glare_ dari koruptor di belakangnya, "Yang maen 'kan elu!"

"Ya udah deh…gue jawab Pilot!"

"Yippie yey!" Hidan berteriak hiperbolis, membuat Kisame menaruh curiga padanya.

"Gak deh! Gue jawab faster!" kata Kisame membuat Hidan bengong.

"Kenapa?"

"Jelas banget dari reaksi elu!"

"Gue tadi…tadi cuman—arrrggghh! Ya udah! Lihat aja jawabannya!"

_Backsound_ terdengar (lagi) : -lagu Belah Duren-nya Julia Peres-

"_Iiiii waw! Ciyus miapah beudh lagunya!"_ batin Kisame ng-alay.

"Pertanyaan kelima! 1 juta golden," kata Hidan males.

"Apa?! Golden 'kan dah gak laku!" protes Kisame.

"Mau apa lu? Gue sumbang ke panti—"

"Terserah elu, deh! Nyesel gue ikutan nih kuis."

**JK Rowling adalah seorang wanita penulis novel Harry Potter. Kepanjangan dari JK adalah…**

**A. Joanne Kathleen**

**B. Jane Kusumaningsih**

**C. John Keris **

**D. Jusuf Kalla**

"_Hoho…pasti si hiu bodoh ini gak tahu, deh!"_ batin Hidan bahagia, _"Tapi siapa sih yang bikin nih pertanyaan? Namanya gak nyambung banget! Apa tuh, 'Kusumaningsih'?!"_

"_Waduh…pertanyaan suseh bener! Lebih baik jawab Tes Cambridge Certification, deh,"_ batin Kisame sok. Padahal dia kira Tes Cambridge adalah tes kuliner.

"Apa jawaban Anda, Hosh-chan?" tanya Hidan.

"Um…boleh tanya sesuatu pada Anda?"

"Apa?"

"Emang ada novel judulnya Harry Potter?"

"…."

Dan seluruh studio mengheningkan cipta menangisi adanya peradaban manusia seperti Kisame.

"Bukannya novel itu nama penghargaan?" tanya Kisame.

"Itu nobel," Hidan mencoba sabar.

"Nobel? Itu 'kan nama lain dari gelandangan."

"Itu gembel," Masih sabar.

"Lho?! 'Kan itu nama dari lain dari tahi lalat ukuran jumbo!"

"TOMPEL! Dan elu jawab sekarang juga ato gue colokin listrik di kursi lu selama 1 jam?!" Hidan mencapai klimaknya. Ups…jangan ngeres. Maksudnya sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

"Okeh! Gue pake asti audy!"

"_Asking Audience_?"

"Maksud gue itu."

"Apanya?! Elu tadi nyebut nama artis idola gue tauk!"

"Emang ada artis namanya asti audy?"

Hidan mingkem.

"Ya udah…para penonton sekalian di studio. Di tangan Anda kini telah ada sebuah remot kontrol (?). Injaklah tobol A, atau B, atau C, atau D pada tombol di sana untuk memberikan jawaban Anda atas pertanyaan berikut. **JK Rowling adalah seorang wanita penulis novel Harry Potter. Kepanjangan dari JK adalah… A. Joanne Kathleen. B. Jane Kusumaningrat, eh…Kusumaningsih. C. John Keris. D. Jusuf Kalla. **Waktu menginjak dimulai dari sekarang!"

BRAK! DUAKH! DUM!

"Terima kasih atas partisipasinya dalam merusak gedung ini. Kita lihat apa jawaban para penonton," Hidan menunjuk layar lebar tadi.

**Jawaban A : 1 persen**

**Jawaban B : 70 persen**

**Jawaban C : 29 persen**

**Jawaban D : 0 persen.**

"_Gile! Cuman 1 persen?Yang pinter cuman 1. Yang nonton bego semua yah?"_ batin Hidan bersyukur haru, _"Hah? Gue gak nyangka Jusuf Kalla nol persen. Di Jepang ternyata tuh orang gak terkenal, ya?"_ kata Hidan dalam hati. Untung aja nih kuis bukan kuis yang diekspor (?). Bisa terhindar dari perang dunia.

"Brengsek! Tombol D kayaknya rusak! Pilihan gue gak masuk noh!" gumam seorang penonton jengkel.

"Iya! Padahal tadi dah gue injek berkali-kali lho, remotnya!"

"Iye! Gue juga! Gue ngepens banget ama Pak Jusuf Kalla!" kata yang lain.

"Hu'um! Kumisnya itu loh…imyut banget!"

"…."

.

.

"Apa jawaban Anda?" tanya Hidan pada Kisame.

"Hm…apa, ya?" Kisame mikir serius, "Masalahnya, tahu novel itu apa aja kagak. Gimana gue bisa jawab, coba?"

"Sekarang terserah Anda."

"Ano…boleh ngutang bantuan kagak? Plis…," Kisame memelas.

"Eh! Apaan noh? Ngutang?! Kagak boleh ngutang! Ngolor aja lu!"

"Hutang! Bukan benda wanita itu yang gue maksud! Mesum lu!" Kisame kesal.

"Lu juga! Udah deh! Jawabannya apa?"

"Um… Ya udah, gue jawab abstain ajah!"

"Hah?" Hidan cengok, "Kalo abstain kamu cuman bawa pulang 500 ribu Birr doang, lho."

"Hah? Jadi hadiahnya cuman bir? Brengsek! Gue hampir mati kesetrum cuman untuk bir?" Kisame berdiri bersiap untuk ngebacok.

"Bukan bir miras!" kata Hidan kewalahan, "Itu nama mata uang tauk!" Kisame duduk kembali setelah denger penjelasan Hidan, "Mata uang Ethiopia," lanjut Hidan inosen.

"Wotever! Gue capek! Cepet bubarin!" kata Kisame lemes. Perjuangan otaknya hanya untuk mata uang jenis miras itu?!

"WOKEH! SELAMAT! ANDA MENDAPATKAN UANG SENILAI 500 RIBU PESO!"

"Apa? Piso? Apadeh! Bisa gue buat buat bacok elu entar," kata Kisame lirih. Kehabisan tenaga.

**Comersial Break**

**Terlihat seorang petani sedang mengetik dengan **_**laptop**_** di sawah.**

"**Kita sekarang membutuhkan seorang pemimpin yang melindungi rakyat kecil seperti kami," kata petani itu sambil buka twitter.**

"**Pemimpin yang jujur, adil, bijaksana, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung," yang lain megang I-Pad buat menelusuri sebuah situs **_**fiction**_**.**

"**Makanya, pilihlah…PPF! Partai Persatuan Fujoshi!" teriak dua petani itu membahana di tengah sawah. "PPF melindungi rakyat miskin. Menghapus UU dan menurunkan 90 persen harga BBM. Juga menurunkan tarif warnet!"**

"_**Perasaan kok nama partainya kagak nyambung ama misi-misinya, ya?" **_**batin si kameramen dari balik layar.**

_**End**_**!**

"Ya! Terima kasih cinta karena masih bersama kami, pemirsa," kata Hidan, "Setelah penampilan Kisame, saya akan memungut lagi satu orang peserta untuk duduk di kursi listrik. Siap-siaplah kalian!"

_sfx_ : -guntur-

"Ya, peraturannya masih sama kayak tadi. Kita mulai dari sekarang!"

"Woi! Tunggu, gue lupa!" sela Naruto. Tapi sayang sekali, Hidan sengaja budek saat itu.

**Urutkan dari yang tercantik sampai yang terseksi.**

**A. Paris Hilton**

**B. Britney Spears**

**C. Lindsay Lohan**

**D. Maria Ozawa**

"_Eeee…bukannya harusnya pertanyaannya 'urutkan dari yang ter__-piip-__?"_ batin Pein saat melihat nama para idolanya muncul di layar _laptop_.

"_Enough_!" kata Hidan.

Tapi para peserta masih sibuk mengetik, begitu juga para kru yang tak kunjung menonaktifkan _laptop_ peserta.

.

.

"_Insaf gue! Mereka gak bisa bahasa Inggris ternyata,"_ pikir Hidan.

.

.

"CUKUP!" kata Hidan 10 detik kemudian.

Para peserta baru berhenti dan para kru baru mudeng.

"Kita lihat siapa tumbal berikutnya!" Hidan melihat ke layar lebar.

Uchiha Sauce-cay : (no answer) _(mencoba keberuntungan Kisame)_

Deidara : BBB _(pasrah)_

Uchiha Itachi : ABCD _(dunno why :D)_

Nagato Pein : DCBA _(XD~)_

Uzumaki Naruto : CBAD _(ngasal)_

Akasuna no Sasori : CBAD _(nyontek Naruto)_

Kakuzu : BDCA _(ngitung pake kancing)_

"WOI! Nama gue salah!" teriak Sasuke menunjuk dengan jari tengah pada layar lebar.

"Tuh! Alasan jawaban gue pake _emoticon_ ngiler lagi!" Pein protes, "Mang gue cowok apaan?!"

"Gue malah dituduh nyontek Naruto!" kata Sasori, "Padahal Naruto tuh yang nyontek gue!"

Naruto cuman siul-siul sambil mandang ke atas.

"Gue ngitung pake kancing? Gue sekarang kan pake kain tanpa jahitan khas para haji!" protes Kakuzu sambil menunjuk kain putih polos yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sedangkan protesan mereka hanya disambut gelak tawa dari sang operator di balik layar.

"Ya udah…kita lihat siapa pemenangnya," kata Hidan menahan kejengkelan.

Dan kamera langsung meng-_shoot_ Pein. Tepat saat dia lagi ngupil.

"Oi, elu di-_shoot_ tuh," kata Itachi pada Pein yang gak nyadar.

"Ya! Pemenangnya adalah Pein Nagini!" kata Hidan keras.

"Nagato! Sejak kapan gue jadi uler?!" bentak Pein. Tapi doi maju juga setelah dipanggil. Merasa Nagini adalah namanya :D

"Kenapa Pein menang? Cukup mudah! Karena Pein adalah maniak bokep. So pasti, jawabannya tak meragukan! Kyahahahahahaha….," Hidan lagi-lagi ketawa saiko. Padahal si pembuat soal juga gak tahu urutan yang benar gimana. Karena si pembuat soal adalah seorang lelaki _yaoi_ yang sama sekali tak tertarik pada wanita :D

Setelah memberi waktu bagi para peserta untuk mengumpat, membanting _laptop_, meninju salah satu penonton di dekatnya untuk pelampiasan kekecewaan, maka Hidan langsung memulai kembali acaranya.

"Pein, _wie geht_?" tanya Hidan sok Cinta Lora Kil.

"_Yes, wie geht_," kata Pein mantap. Padahal gak tahu apa arti ucapan Hidan -.-'

"_Alright, gud arimasu_," Hidan nge-_mix_ bahasa yang bisa digunakannya. Ternyata dia juga gak tahu apa itu arti _wie geht_ -.-" "Lu dah ngerti 'kan, apa aja peraturannya?"

Pein mengangguk, "Banget!"

"Apa, coba?"

"Lu ngasih soal, gue jawab soal. Gitu, 'kan?" kata Pein.

"YA EYALAH!" semprot Hidan jengkel, "Udahlah, yang penting lu dah tahu basisnya aja dah syukur."

"Sumpeh, pertama kalinya ada pembawa acara sekasar elu," kata Pein memuji (?).

"Ya udah, kita mulai dari pertanyaan senilai 50 ribu rupiah!"

"_Nih kuis kayaknya sebenernya gak punya modal deh. Masak mata uangnya gonta ganti mulu ke mata uang negara berkembang-miskin?!"_ batin Pein, _"Apapun deh. Pasti pertanyaan pertama ini gampang banget! Khukhukhu…."_

**Suatu reaksi kimia di mana harga perubahan entalpi bernilai positif, maka reaksi tersebut dinamakan reaksi…**

**A. Eksoterm **

**B. Endoterm**

**C. Eksotis-erm**

**D. Endodermis**

Senyum bahagia Pein lenyap. Diganti dengan wajah syok dan pucat pasi.

"_Fufufu…pinter banget nih, yang buat soal," _batin Hidan.

"Bentar deh! Gak adil! Ini pertanyaan awalnya sulit banget!" kata Pein secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengalami keterbelakangan pendidikan.

"Eh? Itu 'kan gampang," kata Hidan sok. Padahal dia juga kagak tahu jawabannya.

"Apaan?! Tadi waktu Kisame aja soalnya gampang banget!" lanjut Pein.

"Emang elu mau disetarakan dengan Kisame yang otaknya separuh udang separuh hiu?" kata Hidan, "Bagi Kisame, soal tentang bunga-bungaan tadi udah sesulit soal ujian nasional!"

Pein cemberut. Gimanapun ia tentu saja kagak mau disamain ama Kisame yang notabene tuna wisma itu (?).

"Gue pake _fifty-fifty_ aja, deh!" kata Pein akhirnya.

"Okeh. Gitu kek dari tadi!"

"Bacot!"

**Suatu reaksi kimia dimana harga perubahan entalpi bernilai positif, maka reaksi tersebut dinamakan reaksi…**

**B. Endoterm**

**D. Endodermis**

"Nah, pilih yang mana?"

"Kok sama-sama berawalan 'Endo', sih?"

"Emang napa? Mau Endoterm kek, endodermis kek, endomie kek, urusan kami dong!" kata Hidan.

"Hmpfh!" Pein mikir keras, "Teraniaya banget gue di sini."

"Ohoho…," Cuma itu reaksi Hidan.

"Gue pilih B!" kata Pein.

"_Why_?"

"Karena suku katanya cuman empat. En-do-ter-m! Kalo en-do-der-mi-s ada 5!" kata Pein dengan pengejaan yang salah.

"Trus apa hubungannya?"

"Gak ada sih…," Pein kembali _down_, "Udahlah! Cepetan!" kata Pein.

"Ya udah."

_Sfx_ : _Layang sworo~ Ra iso ngobati~ Roso kangen, marang slirahmu, yei~_

"BENTOEL!" kata seseorang di balik layar, "Eh! Salah ding! BETOEL!"

Hidan dan Pein _sweatdropped_.

"Hah?! Gue bener? Gak nyangka?!" teriak Pein seneng, "Gue tadi sumpah, ngasal banget, lho!"

"Iye! Gue percaya!" kata Hidan nangis darah dalam hati, "Pertanyaan kedua, senilai 125 ribu Amerika!"

"Oi, Amerika itu nama Negara, bukan mata uang!" sela Sasuke sok jenius.

**Gubernur Jendral Inggris yang berkuasa di Indonesia tahun 1811-1816 adalah…**

**A. Raffles**

**B : ia**

**C : Arnold**

**D : di**

"Gue pake _phone_!" kata Pein langsung.

"Okeh!" kata Hidan.

_Kring! Kring! Kring! Bunyi hujan di atas genting (?)_. RBT terdengar.

"_Yo!"_

"Oi! Tolongin gue! Gue Pein."

"_Gak kenal."_

"Brengsek lu, Orochimaru. Iye, gue Pain-em!"

"_Oh…ngemeng kek dari tadi, Pain-jol!"_

"Terserah. Gue tanya, Gubernur Jendral Inggris yang berkuasa di Indonesia tahun 1811-1816 itu siapa? Rafles, atau ia, atau Arnold, atau di?" tanya Pein.

"_Kok lu tanya gue? Gue 'kan orang Jepang!"_

"Tapi 'kan lu pernah ikut _Ramusha_ di Indonesia!"

"_Eh bego! Ramusha itu didirikan Jepang, bukan Inggris!"_

"Ya udah. Menurut lu apa jawabannya? Katanya lu saudaraan ama Voldemort di London? Boong, ya?"

"_Ya kagak lah! Buktinya gue ama Voldie sama-sama _weton_-nya sama. Gak nyambung, ya? Hehehe…,"_

"Malah ketawa lagi."

"_Okeh…dengerin gue. Menurut gue, jawabannya gak mungkin ia atau di. Nah…kalo gak Rafles ya Arnold."_

"Bukannya Rafles itu nama kembang dan Arnold itu nama artis?"

"_Bukan. Arnold itu nama kartun! Gue suka lho, booo'! Dan juga…"_

Tut tut tut… sambungan terputus.

"Kok mati?!" tanya Pein geram.

"Elu dah ngebacot 2 tahun!" kata Hidan.

"Huh! Pelit!" Pein menelpon Oro lagi dengan ponselnya.

"Woi! Curang! Dilarang bawa ponsel sendiri!" Hidan nyambar ponsel Pein dan melemparnya ke arah kru _lighting_ yang langsung jatuh gedubrak.

"BlekBerak gue…," Pein nangis darah.

"Jawab apa?"

"Anu—"

"Ya, kita lihat jawabannya! Pein memilih B!" potong Hidan.

Belom sempat Pein bicara, _sfx_ pun terdengar : -Nakushita Kotoba, No Regret Life-

"SALAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" kata seseorang.

"Ya, jawaban Pein salah dan dia terpaksa pulang tanpa membawa satu sen pun! Silahkan keluar!" Hidan langsung nendang Pein yang bengong ke arah pintu keluar studio.

Perjuangan Pein: Berakhir dengan absurdnya.

.

.

"Nah… kita mule lagi! Ayo siapkan diri kalian untuk maju ke kursi panas!"

**Urutkan dari yang paling pandai!**

**A. Einstein**

**B. Habibi**

**C. L Lawliet**

**D. Hidan**

"Gembel! Ngapain nama gue ikut?!" gumam Hidan kaget.

"SELESAI!" kata Hidan keras 2 detik kemudian. Para peserta pun menghentikan aksi mengetik mereka. Para kru pun dengan sigap menonaktifkan _laptop_ peserta.

"Kita lihat jawabannya," kata Hidan sambil menatap ke layar lebar.

Uchiha Sasuke : ABC _(Hidan gak masuk hitungan)_

Deidara : ACB _(Hidan gak termasuk)_

Itachi Uchiha : CBA _(ngasal)_

Uzumaki Naruto : C _(ngepens)_

Akasuna no Sasori : (no answer) _(lap top nya bejat)_

Kakuzu : D _(ngebela _uke_-nya :D)_

"Apa itu?! Masak Hidan _uke_ gue?!" Kakuzu misuh-misuh.

Krik krik krik…tak ada yang merespon.

"Ya, kita lihat siapa pemenangnya," Hidan hanya bersemu merah. Tapi dia tetep _stay cool_.

Lalu kamera langsung meng-_shoot_ Sasuke. Sasuke yang dari awal emang berambisi untuk bisa duduk di kursi listrik setidaknya sekali seumur hidup, langsung melonjak senang. Dia maju ke arah Hidan setelah sebelumnya menyibakkan rambut _a la_ pantat ayamnya.

"Cih!" kata Sasori masih jengkel karena _laptop_-nya sekarang bahkan tak bisa menyala akibat dia banting pada sesi sebelumnya tadi.

"Apa kabar, Saskia?" ujar Hidan ramah, disambut dengan _death glare_ dari Sasuke, "Maksud saya—Sasuke?"

"Baik kalo kau bisa menjaga sikapmu!"

"Ya! Kau udah ngerti peraturannya, 'kan?" tanya Hidan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'," kata Hidan.

"_Fufufufu…gue bentar lagi kaya, _euy_! Gue dapet satu milyar, gue depak Itachi dari rumah, dan gue bakal kawin ama Naruto dan hidup bahagia dan kaya raya serta masuk surga! Guwahahahahah…," _batin Sasuke merencanakan masa depan suramnya.

"Kita mul—"

Belom sempat Hidan kelar bicara, saat dia melihat ke arah seorang kru di balik layar yang mengangkat sebuah papan bertuliskan _"Udah kelar! Kita ngembat 2 jam dari acara lain! Bentar lagi mau dipake acara _boxing_!"_

"Eeeerr…gini Sasuke, kau tahu, bahwa hidup ini amatlah indah. Kau akan merasakannya jika kau sudah berada dalam kematian. Dan juga semua yang terkenang di hatimu akan membawa segala emosi di jiwamu," kata Hidan sok puitis. "Dengan kata lain, acara ini udah kelar dan kau boleh pulang," lanjut Hidan gak nyambung.

Sasuke _sweatdropped_.

"Baiklah Pemirsa, cukup sekian perjumpaan kita. Saya, Hidan Al-JaShino Abugosok, pamit undur diri! _Take care_ dan salam Jashin! Muach!" Hidan cium jauh ke arah kamera.

_Ending backsound_ pun terdengar mengiringi kelarnya acara gaje itu : -My Heart, Acha feat Sasori (?)-

**End of Who Wants to be a Milionaire**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Okeh. Dilanjutin minggu depan, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah acara itu kelar dan para peserta beserta para kru sedang main adu panco sebagai salam terakhir sebelum pulang.

"Maaf, Saskia. Gue baru dikasih tahu Produser kalo ternyata dia dah gak _mood_ buat nerusin acara ini lagi. Dia mau bikin acara baru. Kuis juga. Judulnya **Who wants to be a masochist**. Tahu kenapa," Hidan angkat bahu dengan inosennya.

"Mak—maksud lu… gue gak bisa lagi dapet uang satu milyar?" tanya Sasuke.

Hidan mengangguk tak berdosa, "Kecuali kalo elu mau ikut kuis baru kami dan mau menyayat-nyayat sendiri pergelangan tanganmu di layar kaca. Hohoho." Hidan pasang tampang badut yang jelas-jelas gak nyambung ama tampang setan neraka Sasuke.

"APA?! AKU MENUNGGU SEKIAN LAMA UNTUK MERAIH 1 MILYAR DAN KAU BILANG ACARA INI KELAR DAN GAK BAKAL ADA LAGI?!"

"Hu'uh," Hidan menjawab ketakutan.

"…."

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menunduk. Lama-lama dia terkekeh pelan. Hidan dan semua orang menelan ludah dengan sulitnya.

"Fufufu…baiklah! Biar semua yang ada di sini merasakan bagaimana duduk di kursi listrik, aku akan memberi kalian sesuatu!"

"Apaan?" tanya Sasori gemetar. Dia udah keburu ngumpet di balik Hiruko.

.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

.

Dan jadilah satu studio gosong.

.

.

"Fufufufufufu….," Produser di balik layar malah asyik memakan coklat Cad Burry kesukannya. Produser itu tertawa sekalipun melalui layar komputer super megah nan gede di depannya, dia melihat studio megahnya rusak dan penuh dengan mayat bergelimpangan.

_Hidan Al-JaShino, Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna no Sasori, Kakuzu, Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto, Deidara, Inem, Alexandra, Andrew, Joe Suminto, Natsume, Xiu Leung Chun, Mira, Deni, Budi, Agus, Ijah, Parno, Gugun, Gugon, Gogun, Slamet. = Die by Heart attack and Sasuke's electric attack._

_Kisame : Die by pedicab accident_

_Pein : Die by global economic crisis (?)_

"Hoho…enak juga jadi Kira," kata si produser sambil menjilat darah yang mengucur dari lehernya. Entah gimana caranya.

**Tamat dengan Nistanya**

Aha~ Saya bersyukur nemu fic ini karena saya setres bikin fic humor Akatsuki :D Dan jelas, 'kan, ini fic udah lama banget saya ketik? Terlihat dari nama-nama Band, Sinetron, atau Lagu-lagu di fic ini yang sebenarnya merupakan lagu jadul. Kecuali Layang Sworo itu, sih, saya cantumin pas ngedit fic ini :D Dan kejadulan fic ini terlihat dari banyaknya hint BL yang menandakan bahwa saat mengetik fic ini dulu, saya masihlah seorang fujoshi akut :p

Tentang siapa produser acara nista itu, silahkan bayang / tebak sendiri :p

Review ya. Saya udah capek-capek ngetik dan nge-edit lho. Kalau review, ntar saya bikinin fic lagi deh :D #jambu~ janji-janjimu janji busuk, Busuk, BUSUK, **BUSUK!**#

_Comment and criticism are whole-heartedly appreciated_

Makasih.

U-keh Awesome


End file.
